Solemnly Swear
by mjoInir
Summary: War is becoming harder to ignore, as the body count rises so do tensions between students at Hogwarts. Gwendolyn just wanted to graduate Hogwarts and become a Dragonologist, but with the Dark Lord beginning to threaten her friends and relationships, she will have to put those plans on hold and fight for what she believes in.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One. Traincars**

The beginning of another school year did not have the same feeling as the years before — the war had taken many lives and it surely brought a gloomy mood to the entirety of the students. The Cromwell's were no different, however they were gloomy for a different reason: Caius, head of the Rosier family, had been caught by the Order of the Phoenix for the crime of being a Death Eater. Caius was a very intelligent wizard, and Nikos (head of the Cromwell family) was certain he would find a way out of it.

The Cromwell's and the Rosier's were not necessarily tight knit with each other, but both father's had joined Voldemort around the same time — and now both were waiting for their sons to follow in their footsteps, hopefully followed close behind by their other children.

Drusilla Cromwell knew her parents already had her life planned out: finish Hogwarts, join the Death Eaters, marry a fellow pureblood, become a legendary witch among Voldemort's ranks, have a few kids, and finally live luxuriously in the new world Voldemort had created.

This, however, was not the life Drusilla wanted.

Her siblings, Astor and Lucilla, wanted that life. Astor was in his final year at Hogwarts and then he would receive the Dark Mark, as if it would be a graduation gift. Drusilla knew he would make a good Death Eater, he was cunning and powerful, and _frightening_. There was still hope for her sister, however, the charming third year girl was the top of her class. She was smart; Lucilla was very intelligent for her age. Drusilla feared for her little sister, as war was no place for a little girl, but her parents were seeing differently and Drusilla knew to never defy her parents.

At King's Cross Station, Drusilla followed along with her siblings silently, her prissy pearl cat, Venus, was relaxed in her arms. Her parents had not come to deliver them off, as they had more pressing matters to tend to, and instead Astor led them into Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Drusilla found the Hogwarts Express to be a comfort, as the tension in her chest elevated, enabling her to take a deep breath. Each of the Cromwell's were quick to separate into their own friend groups in separate compartments.

Drusilla found her friends easily, as they had the same compartment every year. Elaine Selwyn came from a family much like the Cromwell's; pure down to their very last drop of blood. Miranda Prescott was a slightly different story — she came from two half-blood parents, one from Ravenclaw and the other from Slytherin. Miranda kept tight lip about this, especially to her friends, as they were all purebloods, and even though her friends could guess, seeing that Prescott was not of the Sacred Twenty-Nine names, they never spoke of it.

Drusilla's mother, Marjorie Cromwell, was an American pureblood, Sinclair being her maiden name; Nikos had immigrated from Greece, with his sister, when he turned eighteen — and was thus recognized later on as a pureblood and his name was added to the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

"Dru," Miranda greeted with a warm smile, looking away from Elaine, who she had been speaking with. "How are you?"

Drusilla sat down next to Miranda, leaving Venus to curl into her lap, and offered a smile in return, "As good as I can be."

Elaine's dark eyes watched them carefully, staring particularly at the moonlight pale face of the middle Cromwell. " _Drusilla_ ," the corners of her mouth quirked, "how _was_ your summer?"

Drusilla's green eyes narrowed slightly at her friend, "Spent most of my time around the estate — traveled to Paris and Athens. Got to go with my mum to New York City, but that was just on Ministry business."

Elaine nodded, " _I_ got to go to Barcelona, to see family. Mum was prepping me in some _Ministry_ business."

Everyone in Slytherin knew about Elaine's passion to become Minister-ess of Magic, as she brought it up whenever possible. Most pureblood children were taught to dream big because _surely_ , "daddy can make that happen." Purebloods were also highly respected, and money could surely talk. Drusilla knew it was a far-fetched dream, but with the way the war was turning, anything was possible.

The compartment door slid open, revealing the figure of Luca Desai, who was a pureblood, with the exception of one half-blood back in the 20's. He had a darker complexion, with dark coffee eyes, his black hair pulled back into a low bun. He barely met anyone's eyes before sitting down next to Elaine, directly across from Drusilla. Luca looked exhausted, but barely anyone spoke; his family had been publicly rough with him, after learning his distaste for those siding with Voldemort. They had made a mockery of him until he submitted.

No one really wanted to speak to him about it, as the touchy subject was still completely raw and festering. Drusilla noticed, however, how Elaine recoiled when Luca sat down. Drusilla, knowing the impact any step out of line could have, only offered Luca a tiny welcoming smile. Most Slytherin's would not disown Luca, perhaps only keep arms length, if at all — but the families like Elaine and Drusilla's might have certain words with their children if they got too friendly with Luca.

It made her chest feel tight again. She _needed_ the approval of Elaine (the poor girl practically craved it), but she _wanted_ to comfort her friend. Luca was hurting and it was painfully obvious.

* * *

After changing into their robes, they waited in silence until the train arrived at the Hogsmade Station. Drusilla hid her inner turmoil about her friends and kept it buried deep, a problem for when she was alone. Her green eyes remained stoic and steady, weakness was not an option. Not during times such as these.

Elaine turned her nose upwards once arriving to Hogwarts, barely lifting a finger as she started towards the Great Hall. Drusilla shared a briefly look with Miranda, before they both followed after the girl, Luca dragging behind.

Drusilla heard the loud chatter of the Marauders, their laughter echoing throughout the hall. It was in her blood to hate them — especially that blood traitor Sirius Black (who, Drusilla had heard, had many qualms with his family about his friends and his opinions). Most Slytherins, with experience with families such as the Black's, knew their were few turnouts with that situation, and even fewer in his favor. Drusilla sighed, turning her eyes away from the Gryffindor boys and to Luca, who sat with his elbow on the table and head in his hand.

"Luca," she started, voice barely above a whisper. "How are you doing?"

His dark eyes watched her carefully before he shrugged, "I could be homeless soon, so there's that."

Drusilla frowned. She could offer him no sanctuary, no hopeful words. She was unable to lend her aid — her parents would surely never let him on the grounds of their estate, and she was sure she would be unable to smuggle him into the house with Floo, because surely a sibling would find him sooner or later and go chirping to her parents about it.

"I really am sorry things have turned out this way, Luca."

Luca watched her carefully, "How can you just stand aside while this monster rises to power? Why sit while your parents and your friends are fighting for him?"

It was then when Elaine looked over at them, leaning towards each other, Luca looked heated and Drusilla looked caught in the headlights. Drusilla tried to smile at Elaine, but the girl simply raised an eyebrow and looked away.

"Not now, Luca." Drusilla whispered back to him, eyes flickering to Elaine, hoping she wasn't looking. "We can't do this now."

"We will never do this," he told her, eyebrows furrowed. "It is a discussion you will refuse to have." He sat back and started eating, ignoring her.

Drusilla rubbed her forehead in an exhausted manner. This whole year would be a chess match, and she knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. Hogwarts**

Sirius was already dressed in his Gryffindor robes, now with a smug smirk adorning his features. He had dark grey eyes, appearing almost black in the low light of the train corridor. He had long black hair, that came down to his chin. He _was_ handsome, Gwen admitted, but maybe that was just because she had a headache and couldn't quite think straight.

"Russell, isn't it?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

Gwen's eyes narrowed and she raised an eyebrow in return, "Black, isn't it?"

Sirius's smirk widened, "Fancy going on a date with me to Hogsmade this weekend?"

Gwen gave him a confident grin, "Only in your dreams, Black," she moved passed him, "Now, if you'll excuse me. . ."

And Gwen was off down the hall, walking with her shoulders back and her head held high. Her satisfied smirk did not waver until she was well off down the hall. She was not much interested in guys like Sirius, as someone the year previous had broken her heart.

Sirius watched her leave with a tiny frown. _Everyone_ said yes to him. Normally he tested the waters and snogged a few girls — never taking most of them on a _real_ date, only one girl during the beginning of his fifth year. However, he liked Gwendolyn's confidence and her wit, and perhaps he had sounded too cocky when he was being honestly genuine about wanting to take her to Hogsmade. Sirius did not want to end up like James, pining over a girl he was never sure would like him back (even though James thought Lily was denying she loved him). He pondered the chase for a moment, hoping he could show her he was being genuine and headed back into the compartment with his friends, hoping they could lend a helping hand.

They were the Marauders, so of course they did.

* * *

Gwen returned to her own compartment not too long after she left. Her friends had followed her lead and changed into their robes themselves. Pari looked up in curiosity, and when Gwen met her gaze, she knew there was something she wanted to tell her. Yet, because she didn't open her mouth yet, Pari could only assume she wanted to tell her while they were alone.

"We've arrived!" Maria squealed, a massive grin stretched across her face. She looked elated; Maria loved Hogwarts — particularly Herbology, which she was a master at.

The four girls were all trying to ignore the fact that the world was becoming a much darker place. Muggle borns were being targeted and murdered, and a war was beginning. People were dying, and it left most students feeling gloomy.

While each of the girls were outstanding in Charms, Pari was also very keen with Potions and Transfiguration. Both Gwen and Elaine excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts, however Gwen was particularly very good with Care for Magical Creatures and Divination, even when she did her best to avoid the latter.

Once they gathered outside, the First Years went on their way on the boats, while the rest of students went on the carriages. The four girls shared their own carriage, which was one of the last.

Once arriving, their luggage being taken to their dorms, they all gathered in the Great Hall for the Sorting and then to eat.

Gwen could see her youngest cousin (who was a year older) sitting over by the other Seventh Year Hufflepuffs, chatting idly. She hadn't talked to Eleanor since the beginning of the summer and Gwen silently vowed to herself to strike up a conversation eventually.

After eating a plate full of several different foods, Gwen found herself to be exhausted. Pari was happily talking to a nervous First Year, trying to ease her anxiety. Gwen eagerly told the new student how much Hogwarts had helped her grow as an individual and as a witch.

"If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask either of us." Gwen said with a gentle smile.

"Could you," the eleven-year-old looked away shyly, "help me find my classes tomorrow?"

"Of course. Meet us in the Gryffindor Common Room in the morning. We'll wait for you."

The young girl smiled in relief, "I'm Rhea Cho."

"Pari Delhi." Pari smiled warmly before sipping her pumpkin juice.

"Gwendolyn Russell, but you can call me Gwen. Everyone does."

Rhea looked relaxed and she nodded, "Nice to meet both of you. Thank you."

The rest of the night went without a hitch, the First Years being escorted to their dormitories. Gwen and Pari walked themselves to the Gryffindor Tower, talking in hushed voices.

Pari let out a low whistle, "You said no to Sirius? _Awesome_."

"Oh, hush." Gwen rolled her eyes. "He'll be moving onto someone else soon enough."

Pari pursed her lips, "Unlike Potter. Wonder if he's still crushing on Lily."

They shared a knowing glance before laughing to themselves.

* * *

It was not long until Gwen turned in for the night. Pari followed not long after, and then Elaine and Maria and their other roommates, Marlene McKinnon and Mary Macdonald.

Although Gwen was growing more and more tired as the night continued, she found herself completely restless. She was worried about her brother and what kind of trouble he was probably getting into. Ever since she had found that Dark Arts Manifesto in Gregory and Oliver's room while searching for a book Gregory borrowed, she knew he was in trouble. Her parents did not tolerate things like the Dark Arts and he had fessed up to being the one who had brought it into their home. Gwendolyn could still hear her parents yelling and Oliver screaming back.

She tossed and turned until she could bare it no longer. With a deep sigh, she got to her feet, grabbed a book and went down into the common room.

No one else was awake, but the fire crackled as if it was alive and talking. She took a blanket and sat at the edge of the fire and opened her book. It happened to be a muggle book she must have accidentally grabbed from Pari's collection. Yet, she read anyways, her mind wavering to the boy who had crushed her heart. Not by cheating, oh it had been worse. She saw him hanging around the wrong crowd, and that discussion led to her discovering how much he hated Muggles. That white-blond haired boy had called Pari a mudblood, which threw Gwendolyn into a rage. Their quarrel turned to hateful words and a screaming match, and if it had not been broken up when it did, everyone in that courtyard would swear it would have turned into a deadly duel.

When she actually began to read, it did not take long before she found herself getting drowsy and unable to keep her eyes open much longer. She decided to finally go to sleep and curled into her bed, Binx sleeping soundly next to her.

Her dream world was black, as usual. She tended to not have dreams unless it was connected to some sort of vision or future event.

Yet, she was too tired that night and was very thankful to not have any sort of vision that weighed her down the following morning.

When she woke, she felt more at ease. Not completely rested, but enough to last her through the day. She made her way to the showers to wash her hair and changed into her robes.

Rhea was waiting patiently in the common room, a nervous smile on her lips. She almost appeared to be shaking, her eyelids fluttering quickly, her hand tapping her thigh. She almost looked like she would pass out.

"Hey," Gwen called her attention quietly. "We're going to go to the Great Hall to have something to eat and then we'll take you to your classes, okay?"

Rhea nodded wordlessly, eyes flickering over to the stairs, watching Pari descend. Behind her was Maria, and Elaine arrived a few minutes after.

"One of us, probably Pari or I, will meet you outside of each of your classes so you won't get lost."

"Thank you," Rhea told Gwen quietly.

Gwen smiled at her and they left for the Great Hall, Rhea taking in all the sights of the castle. The Hall was steadily filling with people, and Gwen took her seat with her friends, Rhea sitting mutely beside her.

"Hey," Gwen called the attention of two First Year girls walking passed, who looked at her with wide eyes. "This is Rhea, mind if she ate with you?"

They glanced at Rhea and shook their heads. They smiled and Rhea stared at Gwen, eyes wide and questioning.

"It doesn't hurt to try to make friends," Gwen whispered to her as she got up to follow the two girls slightly farther down the table.

Pari grinned at Gwen. That was exactly how they met, an older year had suggested Pari sit with a few other First Years and _bam!_ Pari and Gwen became best friends.

"Hey, Russell!" called a familiar voice from the doors of the Great Hall.

Gwen's head turned in the direction of the voice, eyes snapping to meet the culprit. It did not take her long to recognize the Gryffindor robes, black hair and wide smirk. Her eyebrows furrowed.

 _Sirius Black._

Maria almost screamed, holding her hand tight over mouth to keep any noise in. Elaine quickly glanced at Maria, then Sirius, then to Gwen, and then back to Sirius.

Everyone was watching them now, Gwen's eyes glued to Sirius as he marched his way towards her. James Potter was walking right next to him, the same smirk present.

"What do you want, Black?" Gwen asked him lowly, an eyebrow raised. What was with his sudden interest in _her_?

"Same thing as last time," he told her casually, with a sly smirk. His nerves, coupled with James next to him, he still appeared to be cocky. His dark eyes were watching her every move intently, trying to gauge a reaction.

Gwen stood from her empty plate and Pari followed her lead, staring at the two boys with a confident grin. The other two girls followed suit.

"So you'll get the same answer as last time," Gwen started passed him. "In your dreams, Black."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.** **S** **harp Eyes, Sharper Mind**

Gwendolyn helped Rhea to and from her classes until they ended the day in the Great Hall. Rhea was exceedingly thankful for both the guide and the fact Gwen had helped her make two new friends.

"How did your classes go?"

"Not bad," Gwen shrugged, "Lots of classes with Slytherin though."

Pari nodded, "Yeah, they always seem to pair those two houses together. It's so annoying. Can't we have the Hufflepuffs or the Ravenclaws? They're all decent human beings."

Gwen chuckled, a smile on her face. She took another bite of her dinner, seemingly relaxed with everything. Rhea was talking to her new friends, Elaine was chatting idly with another Gryffindor and Maria had joined in on Pari and Gwen's conversation. It was all going so smoothly, so nicely.

And those things, for Gwen, never lasted long.

* * *

Gwen was walking the grounds, looking for Hagrid near his hut. He was trained as gamekeeper and a close friend of hers. They shared a love of magical creatures and naturally, Gwen loved talking to people who shared her passions.

"Hagrid!" Gwen greeted with a large grin, waving at the half-giant as she approached.

"Ah, Gwen, it's great to see ye."

"What have you got today?" She wondered, glancing around him.

"Nothin' today, love," Hagrid apologized. "Soon though, I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Hagrid," Gwen smiled warmly.

Hagrid only chuckled in return. Gwen started back up the path back to the school, when she noticed someone was watching her. She turned her gaze to the top of the hill, where a man she did not recognize stood. He had on Slytherin robes, with dark blond hair in the breeze. She couldn't make out his eyes before he turned and walked out of her view.

She didn't find him particularly unsettling, but she had to admit he was odd. She was not very familiar with Slytherin's, mostly just Gryffindor's and a little bit of the Hufflepuff's. Gwen sighed and made her way to her Transfiguration class.

Gwendolyn felt gloomy due to the rain, even though she didn't particularly mind the rain, but a lot had begun to plague her mind. The wizarding world was growing darker, her parents were harboring secrets, Oliver was who-knows-where, the boy she believed was actually good despite others opinions sat near the forefront, she had tons of homework that needed doing, and her mind was making her completely restless. All she could see with her "third eye" was darkness and she knew her mind was desperately searching for answers, desperate to see something, desperate the shed light on the unknown that laid before her.

She was frustrated. She didn't like her visions much, she usually tried to block them out — but this was different. It was like there was a wall between her and what she should be seeing. The past few nights, the visions reached out for her, but she could never grasp them. As soon as she had gotten close, she would be surrounded by black and then she would wake up.

* * *

Gwen and her friends made their first trip to Hogsmade later that month. Gwen was generally in search of sweets and perhaps a butterbeer.

"Hey,"

Gwen turned to the unfamiliar voice, to meet the blonde boy, who she recognized as the one who was watching her on the hill. Elaine gave her a look of _"oh, he's cute"_ and made sure to pull the others away.

"Hi?" she raised a curious eyebrow — Slytherins never went out of their way to talk to Gryffindors — unless it was Lily and Severus, or in the case of last year, her and Cassius.

He gave a smile, and a small chuckle, "Alexsei Volkov. Apologies to not have met you sooner."

Gwen could hear a faint Russian accent underneath his British lit. "And why should we have met sooner?"

"Pretty. Smart. I'm sure you and I will get along."

Alexsei Volkov was the embodiment of a Slytherin — snake-like with sharp, calculating eyes and a cunning nature. He was tall and lanky, but he was a Slytherin Chaser, and so he was built with muscle.

"Mhm, right," Something about him just didn't sit right with her. "I must be getting along."

Gwendolyn left without another word, she could not get over the feeling in her gut, and she hoped a butterbeer would soothe her nerves.

Heading into the Three Broomsticks, Gwen was called over to a table by Pari, who gave her an inquisitive look. Gwen just shrugged at her and sat down.

Too distracted by the conversation her friends were having about supposed Merpeople in the Black Lake, she could not overhear the other conversation the Marauders were having about her.

"She's nice," said Remus, sharing a look with Peter — hoping this wasn't going to be another Lily.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "She's more than just _nice_ , Moony. Did you see last year? She's like—"

James came from trying to have a conversation with Lily outside, and sat down at the table. His friends eyes turned to him for a moment, before back to Remus.

"The lioness of Gryffindor? Yeah, you said that last year, mate, when she and Cassius had that fight." Remus said.

"At least they broke up," Peter started, "They would have been a bad combination."

"Oh, she's really nice if she's conversing casually _again_ with a Slytherin." James told Sirius, cutting off Peter.

Sirius raised an eyebrow in question.

"Volkov was chatting her up just a few moments ago."

" _Oi_ , that bloke," Sirius rolled his eyes. "He's been eyeing her up in Defense. It's creepy, especially because Volkov and Malfoy are friends."

"Well, I hope you'll be making your next move soon, Padfoot. Someone else might sweep her off her feet." said James. "Besides, we have to focus on finishing the map."

Remus nodded, "We're almost done."

Sirius sighed, "But how do I get a girl like _that_ to say yes?"

"I'll talk to her in Charms, all right? Maybe she got the wrong idea." Remus reasoned with his friend. "Maybe she thought you were an arsehole the first time."

"I wonder what would give her that impression." James smirked.

Sirius pushed his arm with an "Oi!" before he let out a retort, "Perhaps Lily thinks that of you?"

The two best friends descended into lighthearted jests after that — ending in a fit of laughter.


End file.
